ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cartoon Network Adult Party
is an internet adult animated series which is a parody of Cartoon Network characters set to release on October 1, 2022. Plot Characters Main Cartoon Network *Dexter and Dee Dee *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Ed, Edd "Double D", and Eddy *Cow and Chicken *Johnny Bravo *I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon *Courage *Samurai Jack *Robot Jones *Numbah 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *Grim Reaper, Billy, and Mandy *Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Frankie Foster, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman *Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula, K.R. the Emperor Scorpion, Miley the Mite and Tashy the Tick *Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura *Juniper Lee *Lazlo *Andy Johnson and Rodney J. Squirrel *Chowder *Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, and Bubbie *Agent Foxy, Pounce the Cat *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, and BMO *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Margaret, and Eileen *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Banana Joe, Carrie Kruger, Penny Fitzgerald, Miss Simian, and Tobias *Uncle Grandpa, Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Flying Realistic Tiger *Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst *Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, Chupacabra, Albino Bigfoot, and Albino Nessie *Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo *Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, and Chloe *Dinko and Doggo *Vambre and Prohyas *Eric McEdderson, Claire the Ghost, Brandon Hemperger, Michael Stedee, Emily McEdderson, Brittney Hemperger, Coco the Pug, and Trixie *K.O. *Vinicius and Tom *Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Mothra, Mothra Leo, Rodan, and Anguirus Warner Bros. Animation *Bugs and Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Taz, Foghorn Leghorn, the Barnyard Dawg, Wile E. Coyote, and the Road Runner *Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, and Gogo Dodo *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid, Sgt. Mike Cosgrove, and Roddy MacStew *Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven *Bunnicula, Harold, and Chester *Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy *Collin the Speedy Boy and Stacie the Speedy Girl *Junior Stork *Mark the Enderman, Minka the Creeper, and Squid the Squid *George and Linda Doggie, Sam and Bobo Pussycat, and Ricky Mouse Adult Swim *Rick and Morty *Molly Ecstasy, Olivia Ecstasy, Harry the Hamster, and Henry the Hamster *WolfBoy *Dovahkiin *SCP-173, SCP-096, SCP-106, SCP-049 Villains Cartoon Network *Mandark *Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Boomer, and Butch *Kevin *The Red Guy *Aku *Hector Con Carne, Boskov, and Dr. Ghastly *Bendy *Ice King *Gene *Peridot *Dr. Turbo, Dr. Sal, Angel, and Layla *Nom-Nom *Madame Freakshow, Brody Malo, Byron Devlin, Darcy Hari, and Kevin Turpin *King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Battra Warner Bros. Animation *Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Marvin the Martian *Elmyra Duff and Montana Max *Pinky and the Brain *The Lobe, the Cobra Queen, the Cave Guy, Longhorn, Candle Jack, Deadpan, and Armando Gutierrez *Teary Eyed Bryte, Eli and Fang Suckle *Mr. Badger and Mr. Goat *Lord Zombie and Anne the Skeleton Adult Swim *Supernova *Count Maximus *Moonstone Voltage *Alduin Original Episodes List of The Cartoon Network Adult Party episodes Trivia *Although named The Cartoon Network Adult Party, Warner Bros. Animation and Adult Swim characters appear in this due to also belonging to Cartoon Network's corporate parent Time Warner. (W.I.P.) Category:Internet series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Adult animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Adult Swim Category:Parodies Category:2022